fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fresh Pretty Cure! Special
is the first season of CureKanade's Pretty Cure canon fanseries. It is to premiere on February 5, 2017 with a number of 52 episodes. Synopsis : Fresh Pretty Cure! Special Episodes A new enemy has appeared and the Fresh Pretty Cure are needed more than ever! The enemy isn't from Labyrinth, they're from outer-space and are called Nemesis and they plan on conquering Earth but to do that, they must take human energy from the humans of Earth. The Fresh Pretty Cure fight this new enemy along side a new ally, Sweet Apple and they make sure Earth will be safe as long as they take care of Nemesis. Characters Pretty Cure * / - The cheerful and selfless girl who has a passion for dancing and is the unofficial leader of the team. Love hates to see others in pain, even if they're the enemy and she is easily hurt. As Cure Peach, she represents the power of love and her symbol is the heart. * / - The friendly fifteen year old girl who is a beautiful super model. Pretty Cure and her friends always comes first on her list and she is very popular with the boys in town. As Cure Berry, Miki represents the power of hope and her symbol is the spade. * / - The shy, friendly fifteen year old girl who has a love for nature and animals. Inori is now a smart and great veterinarian and works along her parents. As Cure Pine, she represents faith and her symbol is the diamond. * / - The sweet and reserved fifteen year old girl who once was a general from Labyrinth. Setsuna is a wise and a quick thinker and she is very patient. As Cure Passion, she represents happiness and her symbols are the heart/club. * / - The newest member of the team who is fourteen years old. Outgoing and friendly, Ringo owns a fruit store with her parents and has a passion for apples. As Sweet Apple, she represents courage and her symbol is the club. Antagonists * * * * * * * * Kingdom of Sweets * * * * * * Items * - The transformation items for the Cures. They shout out "Change! Pretty Cure Beat Up!" to transform. * - Cure Peach, Berry, and Pine's attack items. Each have their own attack name and a different headpiece for the wands (ie: Peach has a heart). * - Cure Passion's weapon. * - Sweet Apple's transformation item. She shouts out "Change! Pretty Cure Charge It Up!" to transform. * - Sweet Apple's weapon. Trivia * This is the second series to have a female lead villain. The first two seasons to have female lead villains were Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. * This is the first sequel where the Cures gain a new outfit half way through the season and not in the first episode, like the past sequels have done. * Like it's predecessor Fresh Pretty Cure!, this series has more than one monster. Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure. All rights belong to Toei Animation, so if suddenly a real life sequel for Fresh Pretty Cure!, this is probably not going to be the sequel. Credit Thanks to FairySina for creating the Super Cure Peach outfit and giving me this idea for creating this sequel. All credit will goes to her for the designing of the new outfits in Fresh Pretty Cure! and also for the new characters in this series, if she gets time to them. Gallery Fresh_all_stars.png|Fresh Pretty Cure! Special's main Cures and mascots tumblr_n3nsf23b1b1syf547o1_400.png|Super Cure Peach! Superberry.png|Super Cure Berry! Superpine.png|Super Cure Pine! Superpassion.png|Super Cure Passion! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Special Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Sequels Category:CureKanade